Ik Pyar ka Nagma Hai
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Abhi nd Tarika...coping with loss in their life *Edited chapter*


**Abhrika house - **

Song was playing on TV…

_**Mere ghar aayee ek nanhi Pari**__**…**__**Chaandani ke Haseen Rath Pe Sawaar…**_

_**Uski baton mein shahad jaisi mithaas….uski saanson mein itar jaisi…**_nd he turn it off…nd look at her…

_**Mere…gha…ghar ayi e..ek…*sobs* n…nanhi par…pari*sobs*…ch… chandni…ke rath...pe…sobs**_…looking with wide eyes towards TV… lost…dn she burst into tears…cried loudly… holding teddy in her arms…hug it tightly nd kissing again dn again…falling on floor…

Tarika…Tarikaaa…hosh mein aao Tarika…dn he cupped her face which was wet due to tears, eyes were red due to crying…he wipe her tears with his thumbs nd hug her tightly in his arms…rub hand on her back in circles to soothe her…she cried a lot…hiding her face in his chest…

Shhh…shh Tarika…Sab theek ho jayega Tarika…sab theek hoga…sambhalo apne aapko plz…tears were running through his eyes too but he wipe it before Tarika see those tears...nd kiss on hairs nd rubbing hand in her hairs….

Abhi…ha…hamare…hamaraaa bachhaaaaaaaa…hamar bachhaaa chala gya nd she look at his face - Abhi...wo…*Sobs* wo…main samajh nahin saki Abhi… kaisi maa thi main…kai..kaisi maa… main dn she again burst into tears…

Apne aap ko dosh mat do Tarika…wo hamare kismat mein nahin tha Tarika…nahin tha hamare kismat mein…nd he kissed on her head, rib hand on her back to sooth her…she relaxes a bit… 

**Flashback** -

**5 days earlier** -  
Ye…are ye to maine socha hi nahin…dn she move towards drawer dn remove Pregnancy kit…nd withing next five minutes she found herself on 9th cloud…touching her belly again nd again…

Mera bachha...mera bachha…OMG …she speaks place hands on her mouth -ye…mujhe yakeen nahin ho raha nd tears running through her eyes in happiness…hands trembling s she don't know how she can express her feeling…

Abhi ko batau…kitna khush hoga wo…she pick up cell, dial his number dn than cut it in next second - nai…mujhe ABhi ke chahere par wo khushi dekhni hai pehle…use kaisa feel hoga jab pata chalega wo Papa ban ne wala hai…lekin ek baar hospital jakar confirm kar lu…

**After half hour** -

**Doctor** - yes...u r pregnant…Congratulations…

**Tarika** - ye kasa ehsaas hai…kabhi itni khushi mehssos nahin hui pehle…aisa lag raha main hawa mein ud rahi hu...

_**Aaj main upar…aasmaan neeeche….nd she laugh like kids…**_

itna khush…kabhi socha nahin tha maa hone ke ehsaas hi ek aurat ko itni khushi de sakta hai…omg...mera bachha…Abhi ka bachha..hamara bachha… m feeling on top of world…abb bas Abhi a jaye jaldi se… mujhe uski khushi dekhna hai…nd she was giving money to beggars on every traffic light where car stops…took balloons from kids…took few flowers…nd she don't know how she came home that day…

**After one hour** -

Hmmm…abhi to mera baby bahut chota sa hai…ek dam kidney bean jitna… she speaks looking at lappy she was stick to it dn were looking nd reading all articles dn everything releated to all would be Mums…

**7 pm** -

Door bell rings…

Lagta hai Abhi a gya…nd she opens the door…

Are a gyae tum…jaldi aao…mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai…she speaks holding his arms dragging him inside….

Are jaan kya ho gya…ane to do…waise tumhe dekh kar lag raha hai zarur kuch badi baat hai…tumhare chehre par khushi saaf dikh rahi hai…jaldi batao…he speaks removing his coat…

Ek minute…she blushed nd move towards chest nd remove stick from there...hiding her behind herself….ujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hai…

To dikhao na jaan…chupaya kyu hai…he speaks moving towards kitchen to drank water….

Ek minute…nd she blushes on thinking something…

Achha abb dikhao kya hai…

Ek minute…

O c'mon Tarika…pehle itni excited thi aur abb chupa rahi ho bachhon jaise…

She presses her lips…Abhi…tum na bahut khush hoge kuch jaankar…

Lekin pata to chale…nd he forward his hand nd hold her arm in order to see what is she hiding…

Ye…ye kya hai…he didn't understand clearly…narrow his eyes nd look at Tarika…

Ye dekho Abhi…she signal him towards positive line…

Ye…ye do line to hai lekin…

Oh ho Abhi…itna bhi nahin samjhte tum…she speaks bit irritates…

To saaf saaf batao na jaan…main is waqt dimaag chalane ke mood mein bilkul nahin hu…bahut thaka hua hu upar se tum yu uljha rahi ho…

Tum…tum na…hum dono…

Ye kya hum tum hum tum laga rakha hai..plz batao na jaan…he speaks pressing her cheeks between his fingers nd thumb…

Tum Papa ban ne wale ho…

Oh to ye batana tha….nd his eyes wide open on realizing what he heard…k…kya…kya kaha tumne…

Main mama ban ne wali hu Abhiiii….she speaks hugging him…

e..ek ek minute…abhi abhi tumne kaha ke tum Papa ban ne wale ho…aur abhi tum keh rahi ho main Mama ban ne wali hu…he speaks separating her from hug…looking confused…

Oh ho Abhi hum dono mama Papa ban ne wali hai…

Mat…matlab hamara…

Haan Abhi…nd they hug again each other tightly…feeling themselves on moon…

**After one hour** -

**Abhi** - Abb tum apne khane peene mein koi laparwahi nahin karogi… time par khaogi…aur no junk food , no spicy or fried…he speak throwing unhealthy cans out of trolley which Tarika places before…nd putting all healthy nd nutritious food in trolley…

Abhiii main jaanti hu mujhe kya khana hai…m a Doctor u know…she speaks throwing fizzy drinks again in trolley….

Jaanta hu kitni badi doctor ho tum…khane peene ka koi khyaal nahin…hafte mein sirf ek din ye sab khane peene doonga….baaki healthy green food hi khana padega…he speaks in ordering tone…

Aur dekhna hamare bahche ko main bilkul apne jaisa banauga…tumhari tarah yu choozi nahin…ye nahin khana wo nahin…jab dekho nakhre… tumhe pata hai bachhe ke liye body strong honi chahye…abb se sirf tum wahi karogi jo mujhe theek lagega…

Lekin Abhi cravings? She speaks in kiddish tone…

Wo bhi dekh loonga main…tum bas apna khyaal rakho abb…

g…g…g she nodded her head in teasing manner nd than smiles….

**Tarika** looking at Abhi's glowing face - _kitna khush hia Abhi…ek nanhe se mehmaan ki aahat ne ek pal mein hamari zindagi badal di…abb to bas intezaar hai us din ka jab main use pehli baar apni baahon mein loongi… nd she forward her face nd kiss Abhijeet's cheek nd _he shocked on this nd look around…

**Abhi** raises eye brows - Tarika…koi dekh leta to…

**Tarika** - dekhna do jo dekhta hai….nd she winks nd they both smile…A happiness of being parents change their life in minutes…

_**Ek pyaar kaa naghamaa hai… maujon ki ravaani hai**____**…**_

They finish shopping in 2 hrs…nd left for home….

**After two days 11 pm** -

Ye…ye mujhe kya ho raha hai…itna dar kyu ho raha hai…she hold her tummy tightly…nd her heartbeat become fast on realizing something worst…

_****_Nai nai aisa nahi ho sakta…kuch ulta seedha khaya gya hoga aaj...age se dhyaan rakhugi…she soothes herself…but her scared heart was saying something else…

_**Zindagi aur kuchh bhi nahin…teri meri kahaani hai...**_

she was not allowing herself to go on that side…so she lie again…dn look at Abhi sleeping beside her…

**After 15 minutes** -

Wake up with loud scream…holding her tummy tightly…

_****_Abhi too wake up on her scream nd shocked to see her like this - Tarika… k...kya hua jaan…he speaks holding her hands….she hold his shirt tightly with one hand…

_**Kuchh paakar khonaa hai…kuchh khokar paanaa hai**__**…**__**Jeevan ka matalab to, aanaa aur jaanaa haiii**_

Bah…bhaut dard ho raha hai Abhiiiii….nd tears run through her eyes continuously…ha…hamare bachha ABHiiii…dn she cries…

_**Do pal ke jeevan se… ek umr churaani hai**__**… **_

Ghabrao nai Tarika…kuch nahi hoga hamare bache ko… hum...hum abhi hospital chalte hain…nd he hold her in his arms, lie in car nd rush towards hospital…

_**Zindagi aur kuchh bhi nahin….teri meri kahaani hai**___

**After one hour** -

m sorry but u…nd she turn his face downward…

Tear fall from his eye nd he bite his lip, look to other side…

Aap…aap plz sambhaliye apne aapko…agar aap aise karenge to unhe kaun sambhalega…apko unka khyaal rakhna hai…wo depression mein ja sakti hai…is waqt unhe aapke pyar aur saath ki zaroorat hai…jitna ho sake unke saath rahiye…

_**Tu dhaar hai nadiyaa ki… main teraa kinaaraa hoon**__**…**_

Doctor…Tarika…Tarika ko ye baat…he speaks with heavy throat, holding tear in eyes…

Nahin…abhi nahin pata…abhi wo hosh mein nahin hai…sedation diya hai…hosh mein ayengi to bata dijiye…

_**Tu mera sahaara hai main tera sahaara hu…..**_

Main…main doctor…he speaks in broken tone….

g…aur ye baat jitni jaldi ho jaye unhe pata chal jaani chahye…jitna late hoga utni takleef zyada hogi unhe…Good luck nd again Sorry for ur loss…nd she left from there…

Abhi looking blankly towards her nd than Tarika form door glass…she was unconscious…he move fastly towards corner nd burst out his tears there - kaise…kaise batauga Tarika ko…ke hamare bachha…hamara bachha ab…kaise…kaise sambhaluga use main…nd he stop…

**After one hour** -

Abh…Abhii hamare bachha…she speaks place hand on her stomach… sab…sab theek hai na Abhiii….

Abhi smiles a bit - th…theek hai jaan…tu…tum bas araam karo plz…kuch mat nd he get up dn move towards corner…

Abhi…kya baat hai…tum…tum chupa rahe ho ABhiii mujhe kuch…

Abhi move towards her…

Hamare bachha theek hai na Abhii…she questioned holding her breath…nd get up…

Tarika hamne…hamen apna bachha…

Abhii dont tell me…mujhe kuch nahin sun na…she place hands on her ears…nd closes her eyes…

_**Tu dhaar hai nadiyaaa ki…main tera kinaraaa huuu…**_

Hamara bachha abb hamare saath nahin hai Tarika…Bhagwaan ne cheen liya hamse..he speak holding her hands tightly…

Naiiiii nai Abhi…aisa nahin ho sakta…dn she jerk him away…

Tarika…sambhalo…plz sambhalo apne aap ko…he hold her from arms…

Mere bachhe ko kuch nahin ho sakta…kuch nahin…she look around not in her senses…trying to remove herself from him…

Tarika…Tarika relax…hosh mein aao Tarika nd he hold tightly in his arms…

Chodo…chodo Abhijeet….chodo mujhe…she speaks hitting him on his arms nd chest…nd

Nai…nai Tarika…pzl is baat ko maan lo Tarika…hum apna bachha kho chuke hai…he tighten his grip on her nd holding tightly in his arms , rubbing her back nd head to soothe her till that she cried dn stop struggling…

Finally she calm down dn accept the bitter truth of her life…

**Next Day10 pm** -

**Abhrika house** -

Tarika…plz kuch to kha lo…he speaks moving rice spoon towards her mouth…

Abhi mujhe kuch achha nahin lag raha hai…plzzz

Mere liye bhi nahin jaan…he makes Puppy eyes…

_**Tu meraa sahaaraa hai…main teraa sahaaraa hoon**_

She open her mouth nd take little bit with little smile…bas Abhi…

Thoda sa aur jaan…itne se kya hoga…

Abhii plzzz…kyu kar rahe ho meri itni fikar…abb…abb to hamare bachha bhi saath nahin hai….ab…abb mujhe kya zaroorat hai is sab ki ABhii…sab...sab kuch to khatam ho chhuka hai…she wipe her tears…

_**Aankhon mein samandar hai…aashaaon ka paani hai**__**…**_

Nai…nai jaan kaisi baatein kar rahi ho tum…kuch khatam nahin hua hai…he speaks holding her hand…

_**Zindagi aur kuchh bhi nahin…teri meri kahaani hai**___

Main sach keh rahi hu Abhi…ye…ye sab meri galti se hua…itni nasamjh thi main…I…I was 2 month Pregnant aur mujhe pata chala 2…2 din pehle…mera bachha 2 month tak mere saath tha Abhiii…aur main main samjh hi nahin saki kuch…maine apna khyaal nahin rakha…jab pata chala…tab….tab wo...wo chin gya mujhse…nd she get up from table…dn moving behind…looking lost…abb…abb kuch nahi hai mere paas Abhiii…kuch nahin…mera bachha….mera bachha chin gya mujhe…nd she run towards kitchen…dn throw all eatables thet he bought for her on floor one by one….screaming nd crying…

_**Ik pyar ka nagma hai…maujon ki rawani hai…zindagi aur kuch bhi nahin….**_

Abhi runtowards her…Tarika…ye…ye kya kar rahi ho Tarika…he hold her form arms nd shake her…hosh mein aao Tarika…

_**Toofaan to aanaa ha…aakar chale jaanaa hai**__**…**_

Abhiiii mujhe…hamara…hamara bachaaa chahye Abhiii nd she burst into tears…Abhi hugg her tightly in his arms nd they sat on floor…

Shhh m…m sorry Tarika…rona nai plzzz…speak with heavy throat…

**Abhi's POV** - Tarika kitna toot chuki hai…kitni khush thi wo…kya kya soch rakha tha…naam, school tak soch liye the bachhon ke…lekin ik pal mein sab khatam ho gya…achha hua…achha hua hame kuch din pehle hi pata chale bahche ke bare mein…sirf do hi din mein itni attached ho gyi bachhe se…agar do mahene pehle pata chal jata to shayad sambhalan aur sambhlna bahut mushkil hota…Bhagwaan mujhe himmmat dena ke main Tarika ko is sab se bahar nikal saku…nd he wipe his tears…

_**Baadal hai ye kuchh pal kaa….chhaakar dhal jaanaa haiii**_

**Flashback over** -

Abhi wipe her tears dn kiss on her forehead…she was sobbing continuously….he bring her to room dn make her sit on bed ….give her medicine so she can sleep properly…she lie nd closes her eyes…he sit beside her holding her hand…rub his hand on her head…she open her eyes when tear fall on her cheek…Abhi looking at her face holding tears in his eyes…

_**Parachhaainyaan rah jaati…reh jaati nishaani hai…**_

Abhii…Abhi...m…m sorry Abhii…dn she forward her hand towards her face…he hold her hand nd kiss there…nd smile…

Shhh Tarika…plz kuch mat bolo…so jao…tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai…he speaks with fake smile on his face…

Tarika trying to get up…

Are leti raho jaan…utho mat plzzz….he pushed her lightly towards bed…

_**Zindagi aur kuch bhi nahin…teri meri kahaani hai….**_

Nahin m fine Abhi…theek lag raha hai…nd she forcefully get up…he place Pillow behind her nd she rested herself backside...dn look at Abhi's face…he turn his face downward…

Meri taraf dekho Abhi…she speaks in low tone…bit confident…

Abhi bite his lip nd tear fall again from his eye…

Abhi…she place her hand on his head nd he place head in her lap…nd hold her tightly…

She bent at him nd hold him tightly in his arms…to make him nd feel comfort in each others arms…

_****__**Zindagi aur kuchh bhi nahin…teri meri kahaani hai**____**…**__**Ek pyaar kaa nagma hai…**_

**Tarika's POV** -

Haan ye sach hai ke apne bachhe ko khone ka bahut dukh hai mujhe aur shayad ye baat koi nahin samjh sakta…he was part of my body…itni der se tha mere saath…jo mujhe chin gya…bahut dukh hua mujhe… lekin… wo…Abhi ka bhi to bachha tha…usne bhi khoya hai use…pichle teen din se sambhaal raha hai mujhe…bina kisi shikayat ke…bina kuch bole… iska matlab ye to nahin ke use gham nahin hai… hum dono ne hi apna bachha khoya hai…Abhi…Abhi ne pata nahin kya kya socha hoga uske bare mein…kya kya sapne dekhe honge…lekin sab kuch…sab bikhar gya…aisa lag raha hai jaise jeene ka koi maksad nahin bacha…meri apni cheez jispar sabse zyada mera hak tha use nahin bacha payi main…nd she look at Abhi…lekin Abhi…Abhi hai na mere paas…aur main hu Abhi ke paas…hum…hum dono hai ek doosre ke liye…ek doosre ka sahara…nd she bent downward dn kiss on Abhi's head…he get up dn look at her face…both smiles in tears nd hug each other…

They both go through one pain…nd there were no need of words for them to tell each other that their pain is One, their loss is one Bcoz they are ONE…

A/N - Thanks for reading….nd sorry if anyone got hurt by showing Tarika like this…

Take care nd keep smiling :)))

Kd.


End file.
